yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Mickey Mouse and his friends with explorers/Jane meets a baby baboon
Here is how Mickey Mouse and his friends arrived in the jungle in Mickey Mouse and Tarzan. Along the way, Tarzan was following towards the source of noise. Then, he come across to what appears to be a bullet. He'd tried to taste it, and guess it taste awful. Then, he'd heard another gunfire as he swung towards the source of it where he saw a bunch of bamboos swaying. Clayton: This reminds me of the safari I led up the Zambezi. (chattering continues) Back, back, back, back, back. Ooh, was it scary there. Two men with only three rifles. We blasted away. That's when I knew I was born for Africa! And Africa was created for... As Tarzan was about to take peak, he'd dodge a blast from something as he hid himself among the foliage and to see who really is and this "Clayton" really is. Clayton used a machete to cut the rest of the bamboo, and he appears to be a human. Professor Archimedes Q. Porter: Clayton! Clayton! Oh, there you are. What is it? What is it, Clayton? Are we in danger? Clayton: I thought I saw something. Professor Archimedes Q. Porter: Is it a Hippopotamus Amphibious, or a Rhinoceros Bihornus? Clayton: Professor, don't move! Professor Archimedes Q. Porter: Ah, right. Jane Porter: Daddy? (pushing through the bamboo) Daddy, what's all the hullabaloo about? (pushed away) Aah! (came to his father) What is it, Daddy? Professor Archimedes Q. Porter: Mr Clayton asked me not to move. He saw something. Jane Porter: (sighs) Professor Archimedes Q. Porter: (fell off) Oh, I moved. Then, Mickey Mouse and his friends came through the trail where the travelers are. Mickey Mouse: Gosh, this jungle expedition sure is a wild one since India. Launchpad McQuack: Well, it's a good thing that we got here by boat to check out the African jungle, Mick. Goofy: Gwarsh, Launchpad. Why's that? Gyro Gearloose: Well, Goofy, the cargo plane was in need of a repair due to a crash landing attempt at Big Ben in London. Jane Porter: Ah, Mr Clayton, sorry. Excuse me, uh... But my father and I came on this expedition to study gorillas. I believe your shooting might be scaring them off. Clayton: You hired me to protect you, Miss Porter, and protect you I shall. Jane Porter: And you're doing a marvellous job of it. We only have a short time before the ship returns... Professor Archimedes Q. Porter: Jane! Jane, do you realize what you're standing in? A gorilla's nest! Jane Porter: Oh, Daddy! Scrooge McDuck: Bless me bagpipes! I'd never thought we'd be close! Clayton: At last, our first sign in days! Do you think the beasts could be nearby? Professor Archimedes Q. Porter: Could be. There's the evidence. Not very far, anyway. Jane Porter: Daddy, look! Over there and there! Professor Archimedes Q. Porter: Where? Oh, yes, more nests! I see them! Jane Porter: Just as you predicted. Both together: Whole family groups! Professor Archimedes Q. Porter: Jane, I love you! Mickey Mouse: Oh my gosh! I've never thought we'd see how close we'll see a family group of gorillas. Clayton: (laughing) Family groups? Excuse me, but these are wild beasts... that would sooner tear your head off than look at you. Jane Porter: On the contrary, Mr. Clayton. Daddy's theory is that these are social creatures... However before she could explain, Clayton fired his shotgun towards the trees as the others covered their ears from its noise. Jane Porter: Mr. Clayton, please! What if it's a gorilla? Clayton: It's no gorilla. Hmm. But perhaps we should press on. Professor Archimedes Q. Porter: Yes, indeed. We should keep heading west following the Ganoderma Ablonatum. Clayton: Excellent, Professor! I could've used your expertise on my last safari. Just then, a fruit fell right in front of Jane and to hers, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy's delight there was a baby baboon and he was eating the fruit. Mickey Mouse: Oh my gosh! Did you guys see that? Donald Duck: I sure did. Jane Porter: Are you what all the fuss was about? (quietly) Daddy! Daddy, quick! (looks at the baby baboon) No, wait, wait. Hold still. Oh, my. (drawing something on her notebook) Oh, my good... You may not be a gorilla, but you are one sweet little... (gasps to belive that he's gone at first, but found him at her shoulder) Huh. There you go. What do you think? As he sees the picture of himself, he cooing in excitement as he took the book. Dondald Duck: Hey! That's not yours! Jane Porter: What? Oh! Why, you little... Well, this is absolutely peachy! Come to study gorillas, and get my sketchbook pinched by a baboon! Just when Jane, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy gone after the baby baboon, Tarzan follows them curiously. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225